


Light in the Dark

by FireboltRose7559



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Dathomir, F/M, Fluff, Force Soulmates, Force-Sensitive Reader, Lots of complicated stuff, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, darth maul cares
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireboltRose7559/pseuds/FireboltRose7559
Summary: Your Master always warned you to remain careful around other force wielders for they will either hurt you or use you then hurt you and you always listened until the day you did not. How could you not, for the other force wielder was your soulmate the only problem being he did not believe in soulmates. So what could you do?P.S I am terrible at summaries.





	Light in the Dark

You stood in front of your brand new ship, a backpack slung on your shoulder, your lightsaber hanging by your waist as you looked on at your guardian/master of almost 7 years now, Asajj Ventress. You were a force user, a pretty strong one but previously untrained. After leaving Boba Fett’s company, she found you as a slave to some rich bastard in the outer rim who kept you as entertainment. You never knew what the powers you had were and since you had been sold of to slavery at a very young age by your father you never had the opportunity to even ask anyone. Nobody knew that your powers actually came from the force and to be honest they did not care. You were weak then, even with the force you would do anything to end the torture that was your life.

 

Asajj saved you and brought you to Ryloth where she trained you in the ways of the force, both the light and the dark. After leaving her master’s tutelage  and being betrayed by him, Ventress had let go of the dogmatic view of the force and embraced it completely. Under her caring hand you grew stronger, more competent until you became a better warrior than even her. It was then she decided that you knew all that she would teach you and no longer needed to stay with her, you were free to do as you please. So here you were, about to say your final goodbyes. After hugging her one last time and thanking her again for everything that she had done you turned around and entered your ship. But before you would close the ramp she called out one last time and you turned around “Be careful of other force users Medea, they will either try to use you use you or hurt you and if you are very unlucky both. I will miss you.” “So will I, Asajj, so will I” and with that you closed the ramp and went forward into your new future. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

You put the ship on auto pilot and laid back a bit in your chair, arms behind your head thinking if you made the right decision by leaving the safety and comfort of Ryloth,  _ but you felt it, the force wanted you to leave _ your mind argued. Letting out a deep sigh you decided to program the hyperdrive, but where would you go ? It's not like you had a mission or a target or anything, so where you to float about jobless in space? But something deep inside you made you think of Dathomir. As far as you knew the planet was not a part of the empire but that only helped your cause as you had no intentions of being anywhere near any Inquisitors. So you programmed the hyperdrive and let your ship do the rest.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Once you dropped out of hyperspace you would see the red planet right in front of you and you felt the pull of the force, drawing you towards that planet, but that was not the only thing. You would feel the area around your left collarbone, where your soulmark used to be, burn a bit . Once you were sold into slavery your master had decided to burn off your soul mark and when the skin in that area healed, it was nowhere to be found and honestly you did not want to meet your soulmate back then, after all who would want a freakish slave. Clearing your heads of all thoughts you decided to go down to the planet when a huge disk like ship appears right overhead.

You knew exactly who the ship belonged to and honestly you did not want to deal with them. There were too many pirates on that one ship for you with deal with alone, and reaching out with the force you realised that their leader was Hondo Ohnaka. You knew that his presence meant your doom, the man was far too cunning for his own good, so you did the one thing that you would, you decided to scram. Trying to outrun a pirate ship while programming the hyperdrive at the same time was an impossible task, but all your effort went down the drain when the pirate ship fired at your ship and destroyed the hyperdrive and cut off primary reserves of power, effectively cutting off your only means of escape. You knew there was no way you would take on all of them at once and that if Hondo found your lightsaber he would most likely hand you over to the Inquisitors. So you took apart your double bladed saber using the force, hiding the crystals in a hidden pocket in the collar of your jacket and quite a few parts in your clothes while the rest in your rucksack. You knew with what you had you would easily reconstruct at least one half of your saber and that was better than nothing.

 

Once you were done with that, you turned your seat around and waited for your captors as they boarded your ship. You were soon cuffed and pushed down on to your knees. You saw a pair of boots arrive in your line of vision and you looked up you saw it was none other than the infamous pirate leader himself. “Well well well, what do we have here. Tell me pretty lady, are you by any chance carrying anything worth my time on this ship of yours? Other than yourself of course.” he and his men laughed at is not so funny joke and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes, now was not the time to show attitude, you need to get the majority off the men away from your ship before you would take action. You knew that there was only a single connecting bridge holding your ship and if you would access the auxiliary power reserves and fly your ship away then there would be nothing holding your ship back, but the only problem was you might now be able to control your ship for long as the damage was extensive, but in that moment you did not care. 

 

Seeing that you had no intentions of giving away your cargo, Hondo had his men search you ship. He left with most of the men while you were kept behind in your ship so that his men would threaten some information out of you but that was their first mistake. You didn't need your hands to save yourself. Using the force, you switched from primary reserves to auxiliary and quickly flew the ship away from the ship, thus effectively breaking the bridge. All of Hondo’s men flew out of the open airlock while you held onto the edge of the door of the cockpit. Once all the men were gone, you shut the airlock and flew your ship towards Dathomir with all the speed the ship would muster, but soon the controls gave out and you were no longer piloting the ship but crashing it. As the ship was hurtling towards the ground at bone breaking speeds, you rid yourself of the restraints and strapped yourself waiting for the impact while a single thought kept bothering you,  _ why wasn't Hondo’s men pursuing me? _

 

Hondo really wanted to chase your ship, your escape only showing him that you had expensive cargo, but the man was smart, he knew better than to enter the territory of those laser sword swingers especially someone like  _ him. _ So he ordered of the chase and decided to scour the quadrant for other victims whom he would loot from while your ship crashed into the bogs on the surface of the red planet.


End file.
